


Forbidden Planet

by lichtenstrange



Series: ducklings!verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ducklings - Freeform, Fallen Castiel, M/M, Movie Night, Post Season 8, b-grade movies, there is some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:42:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lichtenstrange/pseuds/lichtenstrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Family movie night with the bunker's b-grade collection and ducklings with their chosen favourites (in which Dean unexpectedly has a fuzzy yellow shadow)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden Planet

Sam was excited about the ducklings. Of course he enjoyed their squawks and found it amusing that the duckling most attached to him was Gabriel (after what that guy put him through, this was a nice change). He's half expected Dean to be his usual hardened  soldier self about the babies, but to Sam's surprise he wasn't.

Dean would walk around the bunker in his boxers and robe, mug of coffee in his hand or a book or some vinyl to play on the turntable, and he would nearly always be followed by one or two of the feathered family additions. But it was noticeably one duckling in particular that always stayed by Dean.

Since the ducklings were accepted into the scrappy family, Samandriel had taken to following Dean around everywhere. When Dean walked past Sam as he studied the books in the Men Of Letters library, a small yellow ball would always be close behind. He'd thought Castiel would be a little upset that one of the ducks would have more of an attachment to the older Winchester, but he felt the complete opposite.

One night Sam had set up the old projector in the main room and moved furniture around to fit in a couple of chairs and lounge (they'd found them hidden in one of the basements in the bunker as they continued to explore the hidden rooms). He'd found copies of all these classic b-grade sci-fi movies that he knew Dean would love.

"Dude, _Forbidden Planet_ is a classic! You have to see it at least once in you life." Dean near threw himself onto one end of the lounge (still in that robe he insists on wearing) as Cas sat at the other, Rachel perched on his shoulder.

"If you insist. I suppose I should brush up on pop culture now that I'm human, maybe then I'll one day understand the things you say to me." He munched at the popcorn Dean helped him pop on the stove. The rest of the duck babies caught up and were trying desperately to join them on the couch, little wings flapping as they jumped. Dean helped them up, sitting them on the couch between himself and Cas. Anna, Gabriel, and Balthazar proceeded to waddle their way over to Cas, clambering into his lap regardless of the bowl he was forced to move to accommodate them. Samandriel, on the other hand, wandered over to Dean with a little 'quack' and nuzzled at his side.

"Come here you," he reached down and picked up the small creature, placing him high on his chest as he reclined on the lounge. The duckling crouched on the spot, making himself comfortable on Dean's chest. Dean reached up and stroked him with a finger affectionately, a small smile on his face.

"He can probably feel your heartbeat," Cas said. Dean looked up and saw Cas smiling at the two of them. "He is very attached to you."

"Yeah. There's really no point in denying that I'm a little attached to this little guy."

Just about every time Dean is resting, Samandriel will rest on his chest or his belly (Sam had said Dean should try having a bit of pudge to cushion the duck, but that ended in having a book thrown in his direction). If Dean was sitting, shoulder or lap was the seat of choice. When Dean went out on a hunt, the dear thing would wander around the bunker sometimes trying to find him. On one occasion, Cas found him sitting in a pile of Dean's laundry. Having learned how to work his mobile, Castiel took a photo and sent it to Dean.

He never mentioned that he noticed the wallpaper on Dean's phone changing from a photo of the Impala to little Samandriel sleeping on his clothes.


End file.
